


bite my dick

by holyshithui



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson wang - Freeform, Light dick biting, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, i wrote some of this on the bus lol, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyshithui/pseuds/holyshithui
Summary: "You want me to what?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first little markson oneshot, and my first work posted on this site! ^^ this does involve minor dick biting but nothing to extreme, enjoy~  
> might be minor typos!

Jackson has a very active and questionable mind — everyone knows this. So Mark is surprised when the male asks him a question that makes him do a double take.

"Can you bite my dick?" Jackson asks, and when Mark glances at him, his face is serious. He isn't joking.

"Bite your dick?" He makes a face. "Um, Jackson, I'm pretty sure that would hurt. A lot."

"No! I mean-" he sighs, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "Just a light bite. No completely chomping on my dick or something." When Mark's face scrunches up even more, Jackson pouts like a child. "Pleaseeee? Your teeth are really nice."

"Jackson..." Mark starts, looking up from his phone. It's a bad idea, a very bad one at that. But Mark can't find it in him to say no.

"So that's a yes?" Jackson asks excitedly, hands already working at the top of his basketball shorts. 

"Wait," Mark stops his quick moving hands, "What do I get in return?"

"I'll blow you."

And Mark sighs, letting go of the male's hands. His mouth is something Mark just can't deny.

Jackson leans into him, connecting their mouths together in a hot kiss as the male grabs his hand and places it on his boxer clad bulge. He's always hard, always horny and _always_ ready for Mark to do something about it.

Mark squeezes him through his boxers and Jackson lets out a little moan in his mouth, his free hands creeping up Mark's shirt, touching his stomach and chest like he's unable to keep his hands off the older. Mark blushes hard when Jackson pinches his nipples, rolling the hard buds between his fingers, a weak moan escaping his mouth.

Jackson kisses him hard and hot, almost distracting him from wrapping his hand around the younger's dick and squeezing him harshly. Jackson keens, hips thrusting into his hand when Mark digs his finger in the leaking slit.

"Mark," Jackson says, breathless. "Stop teasing and bite my dick already."

He laughs at the younger's eagerness and slides down to all fours on the couch. Jackson is so hard the tip of his dick is peaking from the waistband. Mark leans into him, kitten licking over his leaking tip and sucking on the most sensitive part of his body gently, tongue digging into the leaking slit. Jackson moans as loud as he can, hips thrusting into Mark's mouth.

Mark smacks his thigh. Jackson grins, "sorry."

He rolls his eyes, gripping the elastic band of Jackson's boxers and snapping it against the underside of his cock a few times, watching as his hips jerked with each snap. He pulls his boxers all the way down, enjoying the sight of a swollen red erection, just begging for Mark's attention.

Mark licks up his cock, ignoring the fingers curled in his hair as he takes the leaking tip in his mouth and sucks gently Jackson thrashes around, a loud whine leaving his lips as he tries not to thrust up into Mark's warm mouth. Mark starts to bob his head, slow and steady, until Jackson is fully hard in his mouth. When he gets back up to the tip, he pauses for a moment, before lightly sinking his teeth into the skin, and is completely surprised when hot liquid starts to fill his mouth, tearing away in surprise. Jackson continues to cum, anyway, covering his lips, his cheeks, his nose.

"Fuck," Jackson whimpers after his cock is spent and Mark leans up, wiping the cum off his face. "Fuck."

"I didn't expect for you to cum so fast." He says, cheeks tinting. Jackson grins, leaning into him to connect their lips in a careful kiss.

"Your mouth does wonders." Jackson responds, his head lowering between the older's legs. "I bet I can make you cum as fast."

Mark feels the smirk on the younger's face, even if he can't see it. He scoffs, "game on."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr ~ 700wang!  
> message me on kik ~ angelic.kai!  
> message me on kakao ~ taohoe!


End file.
